How Dare You
by ShesAWildeFlower
Summary: [ F I R S T F A N F I C ] When Logan goes through Dana's personal belongings, will she ever learn to trust him again? DL [ S U G G E S T I O N S A N D F L A M E S W E L C O M E ! ]R
1. Breaking Trust

**Chapter 1**

**Breaking Trust**

**Summary: When Logan goes through Dana's personal belongings, will she ever learn to trust him again? DL**

**Dana POV**

It's official. I hate him. I can't stand him! And going through my PERSONAL BELONGINGS?! And to think, I liked him. My bad. He needs to die. Brutally.

Zoey came in, "Dana, you alright?"

I told Zoey all about this afternoon.

**Flashback**

_I walk into my room and find Logan in my bed reading my notebook. Not just any notebook. My LOGAN notebook. _

I scream, "What the heck is in your hands?!!"

Logan jumped a mile and started breathing heavily. The notebook landed on Zoey's bed.

"Oh my god, Dana! I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to, it just had my name on it!"

"Get out!" I yelled as tears were creeping out of my eyes.

"Dana, I…" Logan started, but couldn't finish. I had punched him in the jaw and pushed out of my room, then locked the door.

"DANA!" he banged for a while, but stopped.

_I grabbed the notebook and threw it into the very back of my closet, my black and red clothes hiding it. I jumped into my bed and cried. _

**End Flashback**

"Dana, I'm so sorry," Zoey said.

Suddenly, someone ran into the room. But it was fast. They grabbed my arm and rushed me downstairs. I found it was Nicole.

"Ow, Nicole, let go!" I screamed.

Down in the girls lounge, I was instructed to look out the window.

I saw a formation of flowers and a sorry looking boy by them.

(a/n : So do you like?! It's my first fanfic and I would love new suggestions!! Much Love to my inspiration : BRiSTER will conquer all !! I want reviews people! ) press the button! and tell me if I should continue)


	2. Getting Even

**Chapter 2  
Getting Even**

**Dana POV**

_I saw a formation of flowers and a sorry looking boy by them._

The flowers were in a shape of a heart. The boy was Logan and he was mouthing to me "Come here."

I walked outside and stepped into the yard, but made sure I was a good two feet away from him. I didn't want to be in this situation and I thought I knew what would happen next. I went along with what he was saying anyway. I guess he noticed my tear stained face, because he had concern in his eyes, his beautiful brown eyes, WAIT!! I didn't say ANYTHING.

"Logan… this is… I… Wow…" I babbled like an idiot.

"Dana, I'm so sorry. I read what you said about me. I couldn't help but smile. It made me feel like I'm not just the jerk that makes out with girls and then dumps them. It made me feel human, like someone really cared. Thank you." Logan said shyly.

All I could do was stare at him blankly. Luckily my mouth wasn't hanging open or else it would have been wicked awkward. I took a step backwards.

"Dana…"

I turned and ran. All the way to the basketball court. I even ran passed the basketball court. I found myself running along the beach. I feel and scrapped my knee badly. It burned. I ran home. I passed Logan with my bleeding knee. He must have noticed because he started running after me.

**Logan POV**

I see Dana running passed me and her knee is dripping with blood. I decided to follow her and see what happened.

"Dana! What happened to your leg?"

Her being an athlete just ran faster ahead. I, of course, being on the same basketball team with her, got even faster and caught up with her. By now we were right outside the girls lounge. She ran inside.

**Dana POV**

Logan won't stop following me. I just keep running faster and faster. The blood has stained my WHITE socks now and I really need to hurry to make sure it doesn't get infected. _Oh, boy. It kills, _I thought I see Zoey as I open the door to the girls lounge.

"Zoey, room, now!" I yell. She can see that Logan was following me and my knee was dripping blood so she ran ahead so she could open the door and get out the peroxide (a/n I HATE PEROXIDE! IT BURNS).

**Zoey POV**

Why the heck is Logan chasing Dana? And why is Dana's knee bleeding? Did Logan do it? Oh my god, if Logan did it I'll kill him with my bare hands.

**Logan POV**

"DANA! COME BACK!" I scream across the girls lounge. Every face when staring towards me and all possible conversations stopped. "WHAT?" I yell, and everyone turns back, but I could tell they were all talking about me and Dana.

"Leave me alone, Reese!" Dana yelled back.

"What happened to your knee?!"

"Forget it! Leave me ALONE!"

Dana ran into her dorm and SLAMMED (a/n I mean break your nose slam) the door into my face, causing me to recline backwards and cry of pain.

**Dana POV**

"Zoey, my knee!" I yelled at Zoey. She had peroxide and a towel at hand and ran over.

"God, Dana, what happened with Logan?" she while dabbing my knee with the towel.

"OW!" I cry with pain. "Let me explain. Logan told me…

**Flashback**

"_Dana, I'm so sorry. I read what you said about me. I couldn't help but smile. It made me feel like I'm not just the jerk that makes out with girls and then dumps them. It made me feel human, like someone really cared. Thank you." Logan said shyly. _

All I could do was stare at him blankly. Luckily my mouth wasn't hanging open or else it would have been wicked awkward. I took a step backwards.

"Dana…"

I turned and ran. All the way to the basketball court. I even ran passed the basketball court. I found myself running along the beach. I feel and scrapped my knee badly. It burned. I ran home. I passed Logan with my bleeding knee. He must have noticed because he started running after me.

**End Flashback**

"… so basically, I've been running away from him and trying to avoid him. And then he followed me all the way back to the dorm." I explained.

Zoey poured peroxide over my knee and dabbed it with the towel.

"OW!"

"Sorry. Wow, Dana, you think he means it?"

"No."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, but I will get even!

I decided to take a shower. I felt dirty from falling and all sweaty from running. I picked out my black halter with the words "Queen of Mean" on it in red glitter writing. I picked out my knee high skirt with the same kind of writing, only it had rock band names on it instead. After my shower, I dried my hair and wrapped my knee in gauze. I told Zoey I wanted to stay so she left and went down to Sushi Rox with Nicole. I took my chances and went online. I knew he'd be on. I was right. _Aren't I always_, I thought to myself.

I was messaged.

**2HOTT4U:** Dana, what happened to your knee?

**QueenOfMean:** Why do you CARE?

**2HOTT4U:** Because it seems like it's my fault.

**QueenOfMean:** I don't want to talk about it. Please stop asking. It's not your fault. Leave the subject alone and I'll be happy. Please!

**2HOTT4U: **Dana, I just want to know what you did!

**QueenOfMean:** Isn't it obvious I SCRAPPED IT?! God, Logan, your really dense.

**2HOTT4U:** How did you scrape it?

**QueenOfMean:** I fell on the beach. It's fine now.

**2HOTT4U:** I'm sorry…

**QueenOfMean:** Don't be.

**Logan POV**

**QueenOfMean has signed off at 10:24:54 AM.**

_Why do I feel so bad?! Wait, I know this one. Because I love her. Yuhpp, that's it. I love Dana. Dana "Danger" Cruz. Danger Cruz. Cruz. Dana Reese. Hey, I like the sound of that. Dana Reese. Reese. Mr. and Mrs. Logan and Dana Reese. She's so beautiful. Why am I thinking all of this?! I think she hates me anyway. And what it said in that notebook… I'm not so sure if you hates me or likes me, _I thought to myself.

**Flashback**

_I open Dana's notebook. It had my name on it so I gave myself permission to read it. I flipped it open to the very first page. It had a little heart in the upper right corner. On the page, it read: _

Dana Reese Forever!!

Wow_, I thought to myself. _Dana likes me?!

I flipped to the next page, but didn't get the chance to read it because Dana came storming into the room.

**End Flashback**

_I really hope she likes me, because I like her a lot!_ I thought.

I decided to write a letter online. It went a little like:

**Dearest Dana,**

**I feel horrible. Truly, like this is my entire fault, like I'm the reason why you are in so much pain. Like I should die to make you feel happy. But then, if I died, I wouldn't be able to feel your beautiful presence when you walk into a room. Or see you beautiful caramel curls. Or be able to talk to you, and hear your sweet, then angry voice. What I'm trying to say Dana, is that I love you! Boy, I never thought in a million years if saying that! But it's true! Dana Cruz! I LOVE YOU!!**

**Love,  
Logan Reese  
xoxoxoxoxox**

I folded up the letter and put it in my bag. I don't usually take things out of my backpack, and I wasn't planning on giving her this.

**Dana POV**

"Zoey, how will we get even with Logan?" I asked, thinking frantically, but not knowing what to do.

"I have no idea, maybe be should like, sick a new girl on him or something!!" Zoey jumped up, very proud of herself.

"Did someone say new girl?" Quinn came on her Quinnavision T.V. "There's this new girl coming to live with me today, her name is Elizabeth. Why do you need a new girl?" she asked.

Zoey and I explained the whole thing. After, Quinn looked quite concerned. "Oh, wow, Dana. So where does Elizabeth come into play?"

"Well, first we have to meet her and get to know her. But then, we'll have her meet Logan, and like everyone else, she'll face in love." I felt my cheeks flare as I said in love. "By that time, she will be bait and not even know it, but then, Logan will fall in love, and we'll rip her out of his grasp. He'll be devastated. No girl says no to Logan. Well, you know!" I was very proud of myself with that plan.

"Brilliant!" Quinn and Zoey said in union.

"What's brilliant?" said a blonde haired girl with tanned skin…

**(a/n so what do you think?! I thought I should make it longer because the fact that the chapters were short was bothering me. What will happen next? Suggestion?! Oh yeah, and REVIEW :) I want five reviews before I put up a new chapter. Oh yes, I know I'm evil.**

**Kelianna)**


	3. Author Note Please Read

**AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ!!**

Hello readers. I am making this author note with concern. I have NO IDEA what to put for the third chapter. If you could help me, I would greatly appreciate that. Plus, not many people are reviewing so I'm not completely sure if I should continue. **Please note**: I do except flames, if any, so don't be shy and criticize. I am open to all.

**Much Love To All Readers  
Kelianna  
xiwritemyownstoriesx**


	4. Elizabeth

**Chapter 3  
Elizabeth**

"_What's brilliant?" said a blonde haired girl with tan skin…_

**Dana POV**

She looked a lot like Zoey, in fact, they could be sisters. Only, she had slightly darker hair that looked dyed, and was taller.

"You must be Elizabeth!" Quinn screeched, very excitedly.

"That would be me. And you people are…?" she asked.

"I'm Quinn, this is Dana and Zoey." Quinn said while pointing everybody out.

"Hi." Zoey and I said in union.

"Hi." She said and waved slightly. "What's so brilliant?"

"Meeting you, that's all." I said as a quick cover up. I didn't want her realizing we were only using her to get back at Logan. She seemed nice and it looked like we could have a nice friendship.

**About Two Weeks Later**

**Elizabeth POV**

In the past two weeks, it feels like me and Dana have become best friends. No, more than best friends, sister. No, more that sister, TWINS. She practically knows everything about each other. Like, she knows that I was sent here from my hometown, no home CITY, of Edgewood, Kentucky (just for you Britt), and left all my friends at Turkey Foot Middle School (once again, and yes, that is A REAL MIDDLE SCHOOL). I think we have really gotten to know each other, and it helps that we are in the same classes. But I feel like she's hiding something from me.

"Elizabeth, hello?? Anybody home?" Dana said while waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh, what, wait, huh?" I asked, coming out of my daze.

"I said, do you want to go to Sushi Rox with me and Zoey?" Dana asked.

"Yeah, course." I said.

"Cool, let's go!" Dana said excited, grabbing my hand and rushing us out of her dorm room.

**Dana POV**

_Here's where it all goes down_, I thought to myself as me and Elizabeth rushed out the door. _I will finally introduce my plan. Well, I won't be saying it, but I sure will be starting it. Here's goes nothing._

When me and Elizabeth got to Sushi Rox with Zoey, as always, Logan was there. For the past two weeks, I've been doing my best to keep out of his was with Elizabeth, and it worked! This will be the first time they notice each other, and of course they will fall in love.

Then I saw him, in all his curly haired, egotistic, sexist, jerkish, glory. He was sitting with Michael and Chase drinking a strawberry banana smoothie.

"Hey, Logan!" I called to him. He was startled, so I just giggled. _Wow, I'm_ giggling, I thought.

"Hey, who's your friend?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh, this is Elizabeth, she's new. Elizabeth this is Logan." I explained.

"Hi … Logan …" Elizabeth said mesmerized.

_Perfect_, I thought.

**(a/n so you like? I typed fast because I need to take a shower and go to bed before school tomorrow. I don't get many reviews, so I want atleast five reviews before the next chapter!! Much Love **

Kelianna  
xiwritemyownstoriesx)


	5. The Instant Messages

**Chapter 4**

**The Instant Messages**

"_Hi … Logan …" Elizabeth said mesmerized._

_Perfect, I thought._

**Dana POV**

Me and Elizabeth stayed and had a smoothie with Logan, she was practically drooling, but Logan seemed only to look at me. I paid very little attention to him. I tried concentrating on Elizabeth. After about and hour, we all went home. Elizabeth went back to her dorm with Quinn. I went online to check email, and I got an IM.

**2HOTT4U**: Hey Dana, what's up?

**QueenOfMean**: Nothing, just checking my email… What do you want?

**2HOTT4U**: Oh, umm, I wanted to know, does Elizabeth like anyone?

**QueenOfMean**: Not that I know of…

**2HOTT4U**: Oh… Are you still mad at me, you know…

**QueenOfMean**: Shut up and don't say it! Yes, I'm just a LITTLE bit MAD at you LOGAN REESE.

**2HOTT4U**: I'm sorry. Hey look at these.

"They say "Guns don't kill people, people kill people." Well I think guns sure help, if you stood in front of someone and yelled BANG, I don't think to many people would die." (ALL CREDIT FOR MY FRIEND BRITTNEY)

"One day, this boy asked his son if God was black or white. He said both. Then he asked if God was a boy or girl. He said both. Then he asked if God was Michael Jackson!"

**QueenOfMean**: LOL! But, I'm still mad.

**2HOTT4U**: Figures… Do you have Elizabeth's screen name?

**QueenOfMean**: Yeah it's x 3liizab3th x. (copied format from someone else's sn on my buddylist). I'm not so sure if she's on.

**2HOTT4U**: It doesn't matter, thanks!

**QueenOfMean has signed off at 8:14:54 PM.**

**2HOTT4U has signed off at 8:16:23 PM.**

(a/n so here's chapter 4. I'm having the next couple of chapters be IM conversations. Please dont IM them, they arent real, lol. Much Love.

xiwritemyownstoriesx

x x x


	6. And The Messages Keep Rolling

**Chapter 5**

**And The Messages Keep Rolling**

**To let everyone know, I have decided to make a few chapters Instant Messaging conversations. The screen names are  
QueenOfMean: Dana**

**2HOTT4U: Logan, umm duh!**

**x 3liizab3th x: Elizabeth, another duh.**

**This next chapter is Dana and Elizabeth! _Enjoy!!_**

**Elizabeth POV**

_I really like this kid I met. His name is Logan. Boy is he cute! Oh god, my heart wouldn't stop thudding! Maybe Dana will be online so I can talk to her. Let me check,_ I thought. I signed online and Dana was on, but she had an away, so I had to bug her to get her to come back online. Then the messaging started:

**QueenOfMean**: Oh, sorry, hi, homework is really getting to me and I was just starting it.

**x 3liizab3th x**: It's ok, I should be starting soon, too. I'm to distracted today. Well, right now I am.

**QueenOfMean**: Oh really? I'm not. Why would you be distracted?

**x 3liizab3th x**: Umm, well, you see…

**QueenOfMean**: OMG! Do you like LOGAN?

**x 3liizab3th x**: Are you mad at me?

**QueenOfMean**: No! Of course not! I don't care if you like Logan. I'm happy for you.

_She's obviously holding back emotion,_ I thought.

**x 3liizab3th x**: Are you sure?

**QueenOfMean**: Positive.

**Dana POV**

_Now that is a lie. We're not supposed to be lying to each other and that is a huge lie. I can't stand this for much longer, but I'll have to pull through._

**x 3liizab3th x**: Good, because I think I'm going to ask him out.

_And there goes my face!_ It completely dropped. Like I was about to start crying. _I know I will not hold on for much longer, but I don't like Logan, Logan Reese, Mr. Arrogant Jerk Reese. No, I will never like him, ever!_

**QueenOfMean**: Wow, you two think alike, he must be planning on asking you out! Look at our earlier conversation:

**2HOTT4U**: Hey Dana, what's up?

**QueenOfMean**: Nothing, just checking my email… What do you want?

**2HOTT4U**: Oh, umm, I wanted to know, does Elizabeth like anyone?

**QueenOfMean**: Not that I know of…

**2HOTT4U**: Oh… Are you still mad at me, you know…

**QueenOfMean**: Shut up and don't say it! Yes, I'm just a LITTLE bit MAD at you LOGAN REESE.

**2HOTT4U**: I'm sorry. Hey look at these.

"They say "Guns don't kill people, people kill people." Well I think guns sure help, if you stood in front of someone and yelled BANG, I don't think to many people would die."

"One day, this boy asked his son if God was black or white. He said both. Then he asked if God was a boy or girl. He said both. Then he asked if God was Michael Jackson!"

**QueenOfMean**: LOL! But, I'm still mad.

**2HOTT4U**: Figures… Do you have Elizabeth's screen name?

**QueenOfMean**: Yeah it's x 3liizab3th x. I'm not so sure if she's on.

**2HOTT4U**: It doesn't matter, thanks!

**x 3liizab3th x**: Wow. Oh my god, I have to go, it's 9:00 o'clock and homework doesn't do itself! See ya later!

**QueenOfMean**: Bye!

**x 3liizab3th x has signed off at 9:01:07 PM.**

**QueenOfMean has signed off at 9:03:37 PM.**

**(a/n ok guys, this is the next chapter, look forward to the one im still writing with Logan talking to Elizabeth. I hope you continue to read and review. Dont IM these sns once again because they're not real. Stay in touch dear readers.**

**xiwritemyownstoriesx**

**x x x**


	7. Reviewer Awareness

**Reviewer Awareness**

**A special awareness of people who have read my story and reviewed until this point. This is only that halfway point for my reviewer awareness, and there will be one at the middle and end of every story. Special Shoutouts so all my reviewers.**

**Thanks to:**

**BRiTSTER will conquer all – **my first reviewer and a special inspiration

**Girliegurl – **I will continue to write, lol, and you have been with me giving me ideas through the whole story

**Tweetybaby – **I will always update to my soonest! Lol, thanks for every review and all the support

**TexasDreamer01 – **my best friend in reality, and one of my dear reviewers. Although you are mostly favor Danny Phantom stories, you will check in on my story every once in a while

**Scottishgurl92 – **my stories are no where near as good as alumni writers! But, I'm working on it, lol

**Rachel dee xx kiss kiss – **we all make mistakes lol, and I will always update soon, because writers who don't update soon bother me, too!

**Dana4Logan23-Ace4Mac – **the start of my story could have been stronger lol, and I always read your stories, they are the best

**Chichicutie **-- one of my newest reviewers, a great pleasure to have more people reviewing!

**THANK YOU!**

**I look forward to your future reviews and more new comer reviews! Have fun reading the rest of my story!**

**xiwritemyownstoriesx**


	8. Tutoring is more than just learning

**Chapter 6**

**Tutoring is more than just learning.**

**Elizabeth POV**

After I finished my homework at 10 o'clock at night, I went online and added Logan's screen name to my buddy list. He was on. _Yes, yes, yes!_ I thought. He must have got my screen name because soon after I added him, he IMed me.

**2HOTT4U**: Elizabeth?

**x 3liizab3th x**: Logan?

**2HOTT4U**: Yeah, it's me. This is Elizabeth, right?

**x 3liizab3th x**: The one and only.

**2HOTT4U**: Cool, hey, how's it going?

**x 3liizab3th x**: Well, I know I'm failing history. I really need a tutor.

**2HOTT4U**: No way! That's my best subject! I would love to tutor you.

**x 3liizab3th x**: Cool! So, when can you tutor me?

**2HOTT4U**: Well, there's now, and there's Tuesdays at five in my dorm.

**x 3liizab3th x**: I'll take both!! Be there in five!

**x 3liizab3th x has signed off at 10:12:36 PM.**

**2HOTT4U has signed off at 10:13:54 PM.**

And with that I ran and grabbed my backpack, took my key, and slammed the door shut on my way out. I ran all the way to Logan's dorm of room 36 Maxwell Hall (umm?). Logan was waiting for me with his history book on his bed. I greeted him kindly.

"Thanks for tutoring me, Logan." I said with the sweetest smile I could ever give.

"It's not a problem," He said. He gestured for me to sit down on his bed. I sat down right on his pillow with my lungs swung over onto the bed. I looked up to him and I saw he was getting something out of his bag. A piece of paper slipped out and he didn't notice it.

"So, first we are going to learn …" He was cut off. I had thrown a pillow at him. He just stood there and laughed. I started cracking up.

"Oh, so that's how it is, huh?" He said with a huge grin. He grabbed a pillow and we got into this huge pillow fight. There were feathers exploding from pillow cases and Logan tripped and fell on top of me.

_Oh, my God,_ I thought. _Logan is on top off me. His face is just two inches away. His lips are just two inches away. His lips…_ My eyes drifted towards his lips. He must have noticed. Two seconds later I felt soft and gentle lips collide with my own. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he balanced himself with his hands. I felt the slightly warm sensation of his tongue licking my bottom lip. He stroked my side as a question to let his tongue in. I let it in and we roamed each others mouths. It was about 11 o'clock when I finally stopped.

"Logan, get..." More tongue..."OFF!" I yelled at him.

"Oh, sorry. I got carried away. You just, so, beautiful." He blushed.

"Hahaha. Thanks. We should really get to sleep. It's getting really, really late."

"Yeah, your right."

And with that I got up and let Logan get underneath. I got onto him so that my head was resting in his chest. I fell asleep, and obviously I was VERY comfortable...

"Logan, Logan get up!" we had slept through third period and would be in BIG trouble.

_Oh shit! We have to go! NOW!_ I thought.

**(a/n so thats the next chapter. Im sorry to all people who didnt want Logan and Elizabeth to hook up. It needed to be done to fit some things in my story. Dont worry, this IS a DL story. R&R!! KTHNX.**

**xiwritemyownstoriesx**


	9. The Letter I Found In Logan's Bag

**Chapter 7  
The Letter I Found In Logan's Bag**

_We have to go! NOW!_ I thought.

**Elizabeth POV**

As I grabbed my bag from the foot of his bed, I saw that letter that had fallen out of Logan's bag the night before. I grabbed it and slipped it into my bag quickly.

"Elizabeth, calm down, let's just say we we're sick. No worry. No school. Just you and me. All alone, until two o'clock. Huh? What do you say?" Logan said, very calm and soothingly.

"But, won't we get in so much trouble?" I asked, looking up to Logan. No matter how tall I was he was still SO tall!

"They will never know." He said getting up and walking closer to me. "Please stay." He begged.

"Sorry Logan. I'm all for the stay home thing, but I should be getting home and taking a shower and stuff. I'm sure the gang is worried that I wasn't home last night, and Michael and Chase probably saw that I was here. Hopefully they didn't, but it is very likely that they did." I explained.

"Oh, okay." He said, sitting back down onto his bed. Then he shot back up. "But first," he said walking toward me again. He kissed me softly on the lips and put his arms around me. I squeezed out of his arms.

"Logan, good-bye." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Bye." He said.

As I walked back to my dorm, I grabbed the letter that I slipped into my bag. I opened it and gasped. _Oh, my god,_ I thought. _Logan loves Dana?!_ I felt a hot, salty tear run down my cheek. _I thought he liked me!!_ The whole way back to my dorm I cried leaving no mercy. I didn't care who saw me, until one particular girl did see me. Dana. I started running. She followed me. I ran into my dorm, shut the door and locked it. I heard he voice calling.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?!" It called.

Quinn was already in the room doing her homework.

"Where were you? And why weren't you in school. Does it have to do with why you're crying?" She asked me.

All I could do was lie on the bed and cry more. She didn't seem to be bothered, because she returned to doing her homework, leaving me alone to silently cry. I cried so much, I drifted to sleep…

**(a/n so here it is. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It takes time to think out a well put story, and I had no idea what to write. I hope you guys like it, and if anyone has ideas, send them to me through private messages. Kthnx!**

**xiwritemyownstoriesx)**


	10. Author Note of a despressed author

**AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ!!**

Hello readers. I am sorry. I have been grounded and now my bird has flown away and I will not see him anymore. I am a little disoriented right now and my mind is all jumbled and I don't have the spirit to write. I am sorry. And I have changed my name because three of my favorite pets have died in the month of December. They include:  
**Horse:** Sparkles - _December 23  
_**Cat:** John Henry - _December 10  
_**Bird:** Bird - _December 3  
_Please accept my apologies if you have been waiting a long time for a new chapter.

**Much Love To All Readers  
x3 I Hate December x3**


	11. To long to type out

**Chapter 8  
Elizabeth for Logan, Logan for Dana, Dana for Logan!**

_All I could do was lie on the bed and cry more. She didn't seem to be bothered, because she returned to doing her homework, leaving me alone to silently cry. I cried so much, I drifted to sleep…_

**Dana POV **

_Why is she running? Why is she crying? Why can't she just let me know why, I'm worried!_ I couldn't help but think.

"Quinn?" I asked once again to the door. I finally got her to open.

"Yes?" she said, with her goggles on her head. Apparently she was working on some experiment. God, was she a GEEK?!

"What happened to her?!" I basically yelled in Quinn's face while pointing towards Elizabeth in her bed.

"And I should know, why?"

"UGHH!" Not helping. "I'll just have to wake her up and find out for myself."

I walked over to Elizabeth's bed.

"Elizabeth? Wake up! Elizabeth?!" She woke up and sat up so fast she didn't realize where her head was going and hit it against the top bunk.

"OW!" she said, rubbing her head. "What do you want, Dana?!"

"What's wrong with you?" I asked concerned but enraged.

She handed me a printout. I opened it and read it. My eyes bugged out of my head. I threw the letter down and ran into my room.

**Logan POV**

Elizabeth is hot, but no where near as hot as Dana. I still want Dana. I shouldn't have let Elizabeth kiss me. What have I gotten myself into?!

**Dana POV**

"Oh, my god." I needed to talk to Logan and badly. I can't take the drama anymore. I love him, too. What am I going to do? Elizabeth likes him and has fallen for him badly. But it seems like me and Logan are meant to be.

I ran into my room and tuned into my iPod to hear…

**(a/n So this was made faster than I supposed it would. Still it's short and that's why. Thanks for reading and good-night.)**

**(P.S. what did Dana hear??! Push the purple button and maybe you'll find out later)**


	12. Who put this on my iPod?

**Chapter 9  
Who put this on my iPod?**

_I ran into my room and tuned into my iPod to hear…_

**Dana POV**

_Oh, well imagine; as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor, _

_and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words. _

_"What a beautiful wedding!", "What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter. _

_"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore." _

_I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!" _

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. _

_I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!" _

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of...oh. _

_Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved _

_Well this calls for, a toast so, pour the champagne _

_Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved _

_Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne. ("yes") _

_I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing _

_the god damn door?!" _

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. _

_I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!" _

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. _

_Again... _

_I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!" No. _

_It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. _

_I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!" _

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. _

_Again..._

_I write sins not tragedies_

_By: Panic! At The Disco_

_The only person I could think to have done it was Logan. It was his favorite song, same as mine, but I love this song, too. But I never got the chance to actually download it to my iPod. Err._ I thought.


	13. We’ll Figure this Out One Step at a Time

**Chapter 10  
****We'll Figure this Out, One Step at a Time**

**Dana POV**

To find out who used my iPod, I dashed down to Logan's dorm. Rushing into the room I saw a very tired, very confused Logan.

"Umm, Logan, I don't mean to be even more of a bother but…" I was interrupted.

"Dana, I don't like Elizabeth. I merely wanted to help her tutor and she kissed me. I like you! I only ever liked YOU! I was the biggest jerk going into your room that time and looking through your stuff. I am horrible and confused and I have no idea what I'm going to do! How can I simply explain to you and Elizabeth that my feelings only direct to you because I fucking love you, Dana? I always will. I'm sorry I'm a bastard. Forgive me…" And with pleading eyes, I looked at Logan and kissed him.

"I always liked you, Logan. I wanted to teach you a lesson. It worked."

Logan smiled. "You are evil, Dana Cruz." We kissed again.

"But how are we going to explain this to Elizabeth?" I asked.

"We'll figure this out, one step at a time." And with a smile and a kiss, I bid you farewell.

**The End! Do you like? I think it was kinda a quick ending. Look forward to the sequel, _Dare Me_!**

**x3 I love you x3**


End file.
